Jealously
by Rinidaze02
Summary: A quick one-shot of Bruce being jealous of Harley being near his boyfriend, John!


"I really wanna get my nails done but I don't know what color. Black, red, or black and red. Or maybe half red and black on one nail! What do you think, John?"

John suddenly perked up when he heard his name and turned his gaze to Harley. They have been walking around the mall for what seems like days to John. Harley dragged him with her because Selina is busy.

And by busy, it means she's with a guy.

So Harley, not really having that many friends, called up John and he agreed because he likes hanging out with her. He should have known that hanging out with girls is pretty exhausting. They finally had a chance to sit down at the food court to eat lunch.

"I'm sorry Harley. What did you say?"

Harley groans and threw her hands in the air dramatically, "John you weren't even listening?! Jeez I wanted your opinion on what type of design I want in my nails!"

John sighed and picked up a French fry to eat, "I don't know. It's up to you."

Harley groans and starts to eat her pizza. They talked all the way through their lunch and they were ready to leave. Harley suggested they go to their usual hangout house and John agreed to go.

But at the same time, he wished we were going somewhere else.

Usually he would be with his boyfriend either hanging out or in bed cuddling. Unfortunately, he's working and John knew better than to interrupt him. It made it harder knowing he couldn't because he really wanted to. The last time he did, it ended in a rather pleasurable yet risky punishment. They almost got caught multiple times in his office from their activities.

John tried to control his blush so Harley wouldn't notice but it's hard when you're thinking about your sexy boyfriend and sex. He kind of feels dirty thinking about it with Harley close to his side. All in all, he thinks she set this up as a date, knowing that John is taken. They were about to change the corner when John spotted a familiar face.

"Bruce?" John says with his head tilted in confusion. The said man turns his head and smiles towards John as they walk towards each other. Happily, John meets Bruce halfway and throws his hands around Bruce's neck.

"Bruice what are you doing here at the mall?" John asked as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Well I didn't want to spoil the surprise but I was shopping for us for our little gathering for the two of us this evening," Bruce says as he pulls John closer.

The couple were lost in each other and completely forgot about the opposed third wheel. A soft cough interrupted their intimate moment to notify them that the person is still there.

"Hey lovebirds, remember me? Harley Quinn."

John chuckles in embarrassment while Bruce glares at Harley. Either she ignored it or didn't see it, she turned her attention to John, "John can we continue our shopping spree?"

John was about to answer when he felt Bruce squeeze his waist. He almost forgot that Bruce was still holding him. John can feel the odd energy oozing out of Bruce. Was he jealous?

"Umm Harls can we reschedule for next time?"

Seeing the disappointed look on her face made Bruce form a wicked smirk. He pulls John closer, like he was trying to protect him from Harley. The only reason Bruce is acting like this is because John had a crush on Harley but she didn't like him back and broke his heart. Now that John is doing better and happier with Bruce, Bruce can tell right away that Harley was jealous of his happiness.

"Ok John but you better remember that! I won't let you get away with it."

With that said Harley walks away from the couple. John pulls away from Bruce to look at him, "Bruce, wanna tell me what was that about?"

Bruce looks innocently at John like he didn't know what he was talking about, "oh darling, what could you ever mean?"

John scoffs, "Bruce Wayne you exactly what I mean. The glare and the grip on my waist. Is jealous? Are you jealous of Harley."

John notices Bruce frown as soon as he says Harley's name, "I just don't know why you hang out with her."

John giggles, "I didn't have a choice. She basically dragged me and we are still good friends so I didn't tell her no."

Bruce groans in annoyance as he pulls his boyfriend closer. John feels his body heat up from the certain action and yelped loudly when he felt Bruce press his lips against his neck. Bruce didn't really like showing public because he didn't like the staring but he wanted to show everyone, even Harley, who John belongs to.

John can feel the possessive energy from Bruce and winces when he feels Bruce bite him so suddenly. Bruce pulls away satisfied with the bright purple mark forming on John's neck. John was about to raise his hand to cover it but Bruce pushed his hand away.

"Don't. I want everyone to see it. Everyone should know that you're taken and that I am too. They should know that you'll soon be John Wayne," Bruce says as he winks at Johns and grabs his hand.

"So let's go make that happen. Somewhere privately."

John gasped at that statement. Did Bruce plan on proposing? Is he ready for that? He loves Bruce with all his heart and he thinks he's ready.

Maybe the jealousy helped him realize that.


End file.
